Observer
Observer, named Hanael by her adoptive mother, is the leader of the Grigori spy team Zabaniya. Obsessed with immortality ever since she learned of Death and her omnicidal agenda, Observer's only goals are to amass enough power and influence to somehow surpass the Archangel of Justice and live her life in eternal, hedonistic satisfaction. Backstory Left alone at an early age, a young, poorly-developed angel was discovered by a former angelic soldier who had deserted during the war with Hell, Cerberus. She adopted the young angel, who she named Hanael, and raised her as her own, teaching her magic and the ways of the world at a safe distance from Heaven. However, Heaven’s influence cannot be shaken so easily, and Hanael learned of the Archangel of Justice, her goals, and her power, a discovery that horrified the young, impressionable angel, leaving her with a deep-seated fear of death. Though this deeply affected Hanael, her early life was a simple and pleasant thing for the most part, and she was adored by her adoptive mother, an endless source of patience, love, and approval that, along with the power she found herself wielding as an angel, went to Hanael’s head, leaving her to grow up increasingly spoiled, arrogant, and self-absorbed. With Mastema still on her mind, Hanael, desiring to survive the apocalypse that the archangel wished to execute, desperately searched for some way to survive, some way to amass the power she needed. It took many years, but this eventually led her to Grigori, Jophiel's rebellious organization, which she was able to join. Ambitious and driven to a fault, Hanael leveraged everything she had to constantly climb the ranks in search of more power and influence, gathering allies from among Grigori to form her own team of assassins and spies that would act on their own in support of Grigori, Zabaniya. Taking the leadership position, she took the title Observer, and modeled herself after Jophiel, seeking to become every bit the leader that she was. She continues to work for Grigori to this day and still answers to Jophiel, but, somewhere along the way, her steadily increasing power made her stoop lower and lower, and now, Zabaniya is just as much a vessel for her self-satisfaction as it is a tool of Grigori. Developing her inner world around the idea of power, the idea of possessing others, Observer found that she could increase her own capabilities and survivability by stealing the inner worlds of others and implementing them into her own. Happy to take every step possible to avoid death, she even transformed herself into a living law, an abstract being of sorts, and began carefully grooming the members of her Zabaniya as her tools, and, ultimately, her eventual possessions. After one of her more beloved toys got away from her, Observer even absorbed her closest ally, second-in-command, and lover, Heat Death, reasoning that she would never have to lose her if they were one in the same. Slinking further and further into the shadows of Zabaniya as her depravity consumed her, Observer now leads her team from relative secrecy, manipulating her underlings and seeking out new pupils to groom and take as her own. After a few boring, dry years, with no meaningful accomplishments, Observer found that a new client of hers had quite the interesting inner world. Craving this acquisition and its immense potential, Observer happily offered her services, already plotting to lead her client to the prime of her life, and feast on what she became. Appearance As with any angel, and even moreso because of her abstract state of existence, Observer has no set appearance, flitting from shape to shape depending on the situation and her mood. In a standard humanoid visage, she appears as a fairly tall, slender woman, gifted with perfectly smooth and unmarked brown skin. Entirely lacking in muscle mass, she seems overwhelmingly cute and more petite than someone her height should be. Floor-length hair cascades down her shoulders, always following her like a cape, fanned out behind her. The color varies, but it is always in some pastel shade, typically a beautiful pale pink, though Observer has a fondness for reds and blondes. Wide, round eyes blink from behind perfectly even bangs, with startlingly bright, vivid pink or red irises that hold one's focus, making it hard to look away. In place of sclera, her iris bleeds out all throughout her eyes, and she has long, pretty eyelashes. Ever obsessed with vanity, Observer wears makeup all the time, from nail polish to lipstick to mascara. Of course, she has the distinctive halo and wings of an angel, possessing, in her case, 3 broad pairs of beautiful, downy wings in a beautiful pastel gold. Naturally obsessing over her wardrobe just as she does every minute aspect of her body, Observer generally dresses as nicely as she can, refusing to ever do something as boring as dress down for whatever reason. Even when she dresses in a more... trashy manner, Observer is meticulous about every bit of clothing she wears. Just as she wears her hair in pastel shades, Observer likes to wear pastels, though she also enjoys brighter colors, and disdains dressing in anything more gloomy or bland. Her outfits cover many bases, from modified Heavenly clothing to fashions picked up from across the universe, including some Earthling styles such as mori or gyaru, though something like lolita doesn't really appeal to her. Articles common to her outfits include cute little hats, such as berets, scarves of all sorts, loose cardigans and sweaters, and tights and high socks. Observer never wears pants or shoes, and floats everywhere she goes to avoid getting dirt on her clothing. Of course, this is all just embellishment. Underneath everything that allows Observer to appear as a relatively normal being exists her true form, which she considers the most beautiful of all her countless faces. In this form, Observer is a nightmarish thing, sleek, with the appearance of something that was built rather than grown, seeming just as mechanical as biological - though she is neither. Her body is covered in sweeping ridges and spines, all leading up to a bulbous head with six eye slots carved in. Each can open to reveal brilliantly colored pink eyes with slit pupils, but Observer has no mouth. Running along her nine-foot long body are many, many legs, like the limbs of a centipede, too small to be useful, and flanked by her six gigantic wings. When her wings are open to reveal the true form of her body, Observer's chest can split open to reveal a deep cavity, and each leg extends into long tendrils to drag prey inside to be absorbed and digested. Above it all shines the same halo, bright and always distinct. Personality A lifetime of selfishness and hedonism have left Observer a vain person who cares more for her own pleasure than anything else. Wholly unconcerned with the affairs and lives of others except when it involves herself, Observer is happy to do whatever she wants to milk as much value from the world as possible, usually at the expense of others. Justifying this with the belief that this is the only logical way to live your life, Observer is constantly seeking ways to rise up in the world, all her ambition and indulgence an endless attempt to escape the end she fears, and she lives every day with the knowledge that something could suddenly happen to take it all away. Observer is completely self-obsessed and egocentric, perpetually high on her own presence, as she expects others to be. Conducting herself with a doubtless, smooth arrogance, Observer is eerily charming despite speaking with an undeniable and omnipresent condescension, betraying the conviction that she is just so much better than the people she surrounds herself with. Believing herself to be in a subjective universe where all value is decided by an observer, she has chosen to believe that all things exists only for her own pleasure. She thinks this is really just the most logical way to live, and that by distracting themselves with allegiances, morals, and relationships, others are just weighing themselves down. In her subordinates, Observer encourages similar behavior, though she cares little of how they act in the end. Though her hedonistic lifestyle makes her appear lazy and unmotivated, Observer is possessed by an undying and persistent sense of ambition and drive, working hard to get everything she desires even as she plays the fool. She has no issue with doing the most horrific things in pursuit of her goals, and really... these horrific things often are the goal, as she has no morals holding her back in her hunt for self-satisfaction. Unnaturally patient and cunning, Observer bides her time and does what she does best as she waits for opportunities to present themselves, concerning herself in the meantime with matters of pride and vanity, agonizing over her appearance and clothing. Finding herself gorgeous, more than anything, Observer is convinced that all people find her beautiful, an idea she is not interested in challenging. It is here that the true instability of her personality makes itself clear, as she can fly into sudden rages when her carefully selected wardrobes are damaged or her body messed up, something she disdains in herself and struggles to control. When all is said and done, Observer is a simple woman who wants one thing above else - power. Everything she does is to further this illusion of influence and force, trying to amass more and more in the hopes that she can survive the apocalypse Mastema will one day initiate. This obsession has turned her into a disgustingly, dangerously predatory person when it comes to relationships, one who seeks out the weakest and most vulnerable victims possible and exploits their every weakness to inflate her sense of self-importance. Observer treats and speaks of these individuals as possessions, and is violently controlling and clingy, refusing to let any of them go in search of others while surrounding herself with more and more of these victims, ultimately consuming them so that she may truly have them all to herself. Sadistic and shameless, Observer relishes in hurting others and ruining them at their best. Living in constant terror of the inevitability of death, all of Observer's decisions are made with this end in mind. She hides it well, mostly because death has been something few can visit upon her for a very long time, but her fear has not dwindled in the least. Just like so many other cowards, when push comes to shove, Observer will not hesitate to beg, and whine, and plead in desperation for her life, even when she knows it to be pointless. The constant risk of her demise has left Observer with the mindset that she should live each day as if it were to be her last, and to prioritize only herself and her pleasure without concern for the consequences. Observer was not always so malicious. In her youth, though she may have been smug and arrogant, Hanael cared much more genuinely for others and was not a fraction of the selfish beast she's become. But years of fear and the feeling her selfishness brought her have destroyed that person. Now, Observer's prime focus is herself and her continued love of life, and there is little about her personality that could be described positively. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 4-A | 3-C | 3-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Personal Abilities= Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing, Master Martial Artist, Causality Manipulation (Observer can influence causality, and using Never's inner world, she can revert cause and effect to zero to undo events, and halt its progression entirely with Terminal Null), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Observer's attacks effect opponents on such a level, and she can control and reprogram inner worlds, having done so on herself to remove her concept of death. Terminal Null renders all concepts meaningless), Death Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (She can turn everything she touches into a bomb), Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (She can compress herself into a gravitational singularity), Heat Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate and transmit information through higher spatial dimensions, and create multidimensional constructs), Illusion Manipulation (Can create perfect illusions and even use the most powerful form of illusion, Paracosm Phantasmagoria, which inverts the inner world of a victim to trap them within), Information Manipulation (Observer can control and shape raw information) and Analysis (Observer can easily analyze others to determine their abilities and even the abilities of their inner world), Law Manipulation (She transformed herself into a law, and can affect and even destroy other laws), Mind Manipulation (Observer can control others through exposure, and can potentially even control minds on a galactic scale by spreading herself across such a distance), Pocket Reality Manipulation (She can materialize and control her stolen inner worlds as pocket dimensions), Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (All her attacks, physical or magical, affect the soul just as they do the body, and using Inner World Operator, she can control and reprogram souls, even inner worlds), Spatial Manipulation (Observer can bend and alter space in a variety of ways, and can freeze it with Terminal Null), Time Manipulation (Observer can reverse time to zero to undo events and freeze time with Terminal Null), Absorption (Angels can use their wings to absorb magic and energy, and Observer can absorb energy on an immense scale and absorb the inner worlds of others, incorporating them into her own soul after fully digesting them), Dimensional Travel, Duplication, Incorporeality/Intangibility (Immaterial; Observer is made out of magic and immune to conventional physical harm), Invisibility, Portal Creation, Possession, Power Absorption (Her inner world allows her to "Poach" the abilities of others, stealing them from their original user and taking them for herself), Power Mimicry (Observer can analyze and copy the abilities of others), Power Nullification (Paracosm Phantasmagoria can strip victims of their magical abilities), Sealing (Paracosm Phantasmagoria seals its target within their own soul by inverting their inner world), Shapeshifting, Summoning (She can summon the other members of Zabaniya to her side whenever she needs them), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Observer is the embodiment of her own abstracted concept of self; she can only be really damaged by conceptual attacks), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 8; dependent on her own concept, which spreads across everywhere she's been and infects others), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from nothing but the data of her soul and can exist independently from her body; her immortality allows her to come back from worse, however), Resurrection (She has a chance to return from the dead whenever she is actually killed) |-|General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; vital processes such as breathing, drinking, eating, and sleeping are alien and unnecessary for angels), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Unrestrained, her presence alone can absorb all the heat of the Milky Way and destroy it in a matter of seconds, and her magical mass is enough to draw in star systems and potentially create a supermassive black hole) | Galaxy level (Eclipsed her previous peak in power and is on the level of Milky Way. Capable of assisting in a fight against Gabriel, though she herself is outmatched, badly) | Galaxy level (Stronger than ever, having reached a similar scale of power to Prometheus Dream Harahel and others comparable to them, such as Metatron). Speed: Massively FTL+ (She can casually and quickly traverse intergalactic distances), potentially Nigh-Omnipresent or Omnipresent over short distances (By spreading her law around an area, she can saturate its every atom and exist within all of it) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Milky Way and capable of assisting in a fight against Gabriel, albeit only barely), potentially Nigh-Omnipresent or Omnipresent over short distances | Massively FTL+ (Faster than ever, comparable to Harahel), potentially Nigh-Omnipresent or Omnipresent over short distances Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Her magical mass is equivalent to that of many star systems and is enough to create a supermassive black hole) | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their gravitational pull) | Multi-Stellar (Superior to Remnant, now). Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class+ | Galactic Class | Galactic Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (The combined magical mass of her magic and song exceeds that of a solar system, though it is distributed across multiple galaxies) | Galaxy level | Galaxy level. Angelsong makes her killing her extremely difficult. Stamina: Effectively limitless. As an angel, Observer has access to a functionally limitless pool of magical energy, allowing her to theoretically fight non-stop for years, but she can still be slowed down by severe injuries - though never for long, as her immortal nature lets her quickly recover from any impediments and move on as if they were never there. Range: Low Multiversal. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Observer is one of the greatest witches of her reality, a brilliant agent who has pushed her magical abilities to their limits, innovating and building upon her own soul in search of an absolute immortality and boundless power with which she could surpass Death herself. Highly versatile and knowledgeable in all branches of magic and science, Observer's extensive array of skills and strategic genius make her a formidable adversary, one who is extremely patient and calculating, working towards her plans over the course of thousands of years. Though she may possess substantial skill in all kinds of magic, Observer specializes in the magic of the soul, on which her knowledge is nearly unmatched. This specialty has allowed her to do things many other agents would consider impossible, such as transforming herself into an abstract law and dissecting and modifying inner worlds themselves with ease. Because of this power, Observer was able to modify her own inner world extensively, turning it into an extremely potent multitool that can even steal and utilize the inner worlds of others, greatly expanding her knowledge with that of her many, many victims. Despite appearances, as someone who holds the martial arts in disdain, one would think that Observer is an unskilled combatant in close quarters, but, having been trained in Logos by her mother, Observer is truthfully a master of the art, though she prefers to use it at a distance, so as to avoid disrupting her carefully measured beauty. Weaknesses: Observer is extremely arrogant and vain, and has a short temper that can be set off by minor disturbances to her meticulous wardrobe and appearance. She dislikes physical combat, seeing it as beneath her, and can only steal the same trait from an opponent once so long as she still possesses it. Any skills or inner worlds Observer steals are suspended in the state they were in when she got them, preventing her from improving upon them at all, and it takes time to "digest" an inner world, the time varying depending on the original's willpower. Due to the traumatic nature of Poaching, all inner worlds Observer steals are slightly but noticeably worse than the originals. Observer can only have around four of her stolen inner worlds active at once, and having incompatible inner worlds active at the same time will harm her. She is also subject to the adverse effects of any self-destructive inner worlds she may copy, which are many. Key: Starcross | Heavencross | Fatecross Abilities Agency: A mage is more properly known as an agent, as in “one that acts or exerts power”. Separated from the rest of the universe, an agent is essentially a miniature universe all their own, with complete control over their destiny, free to pursue whatever future they wish. They do this through magic, the art of using one’s understanding to control Fantasy, the stuff of sheer willpower and imagination. * Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the agent from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - an agent of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger agent actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. An Absolute Barrier is the evolved form of the soul’s original protective layer, refined through the usage of and exposure to magic. * Radar: An agent’s magical abilities passively sustain a constant 360° image of their surroundings, which is projected straight to their mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and cannot be easily fooled by tricks that would trip up any normal human. In the hands of a powerful enough agent, it can even track superluminal movements. It constantly operates at the agent’s maximum processing speed, even when such things would normally be restricted to allow for normal, everyday life. ---- Sacred Program: Observer is an angel, a fluctuation devised by Yaldabaoth to carry out her will, fashioned from stardust and a fraction of her willpower. Similar in nature to star spirits, angels are essentially magical consciousnesses, simply a soul, a halo, and nothing else. Any body they may manifest is composed of metamatter, not regular matter, a sort of condensed willpower. Their bodies are malleable things determined by not just their own thoughts, but those of others as well. Because of this composition, ordinary physical phenomena have no effect on them. * Halo: The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. ** Angelic Data: A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. ** Fear Not: An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. ** Messenger: Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. ** Protection from Harm: A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. * Wings: The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. World-Ending Entropy: Observer’s main combat magic, and one that she shared with her former right-hand, Heat Death, a magic that revolves around, obviously, entropy and the eventual heat death of the universe. With this magic in her hands, Observer can control entropy and its effects of the universe, drawing upon all the energy in her surroundings to accelerate the process, doing so until there is nothing left. As all heat is sapped away, everything that requires energy stops functioning, destroying everything in Observer’s surroundings, dissolving molecules and dropping temperatures down to absolute zero. All the energy Observer absorbs in this way is free for her to use as she pleases, primarily putting it towards enhancing her strength, executing powerful magical attacks, and accelerating her thought processes. The effects are more and more powerful the closer one is to Observer, making touching her a potentially fatal prospect. As a side-effect of this energy absorption, harming her in general is quite hard, as she can safely absorb the energy from attacks to further empower herself. Angelsong: The true nature and effectively immortal soul of Observer, an unmatched work of magic that has transformed her very existence into the highest class of Heavenly weapon, a law, establishing her as a literal law incarnate. In this case, rather than one of Heaven’s laws or a broader idea, Observer’s law is the law of herself, a weapon that embodies her very existence and is inseparable from it. On top of the normal boons that fusing with a law would grant anyone, this has transformed Observer into an abstraction of sorts, the abstraction of her own self and its concept. She exists as an idea, drifting across space in an abstract state before deigning to take physical form when she has reason to. This idea remains with all those she interacts with, lingering in their minds like a catchy melody, and even when it passes from their mind, its touch will remain forever unless it is torn away. Through this, Observer can control others, potentially even doing so on a galactic scale when she’s diffused her essence enough. Observer can appear wherever her “song” exists, as, really, she is already there, and her consciousness is diffused throughout it, granting her awareness of her entire abstract existence. Her range is limited, however, and her song will start to fade when the bulk of her focus is elsewhere. So long as this idea, the idea of Observer, endures, killing her is an almost laughable concept, as she will simply reform her body from her abstract state. It is not impossible to kill her, however, but such a thing would require either a ludicrously powerful will and magic, strong enough to overpower her own, or laws so much more powerful that her abstract concept of self can be laid low and destroyed. Poach: A talent born from Observer’s inner world, born from the simple concept of “possession”. With this power, which allows her to claim things as her own, Observer can steal the knowledge, memories, abilities, and traits of others, and is free to keep them as her own for as long as she wants. Once, she had to return these things after a varying amount of time, but now, she’s fully mastered the ability, so her acquisitions are permanent; she can let the original keep their possessions, though, if she’s so inclined. Poaching is activated instantly through thought, but Observer can use Logos combined with Inner World Operator to directly extract things from their soul, though this takes more concentration. While Poach allows Observer incredible versatility and utility, stripping her opponents of their options and taking them for herself, it has a number of shortcomings that she has no choice but to work around. The most severe limitation is that anything she takes is forever kept in the state it was when she took it; skills can’t be developed and spells cannot be improved. In addition, once she’s stolen something, she cannot steal the same thing again from the original if they retain the trait or relearn it somehow, so long as Observer still possesses it. As a result, she must be careful about what she steals and when, exercising patience to claim abilities at the right moment and yanking them away from her opponents when they’re at their peaks to use them for herself. Though her theft is permanent, the things she steals can be torn out from her soul and reclaimed by those with enough willpower, strength, and precision to do so, or relearned over time if they get the chance; if this is the case, Observer will not be able to steal these new abilities, and will be stuck with her former, often lesser, acquisition. Stealing is also quite a lot more difficult for her when her opponents take the necessary precautions to defend themselves. Observer has Poached a high amount of abilities and continues to collect more, seeking out victims with interesting abilities to take for herself once they’ve progressed to their strongest states. * Zabaniya Boss: As the leader of Zabaniya, Observer has already liberally Poached her subordinates and their powers, in conjunction with basic spell mimicry, to gain their abilities for herself, leaving the originals with their owners but getting her own copies. This is just a taste of what lies in wait for her once she fully absorbs them, a habit that she can’t stop even when it backfires on her… ** Butcher: Through the magic of the long-dead Langosta, Observer can turn her body and magic into razor-sharp weapons, slicing opponents to bits with her blows and transmitting each slice through Logos. These attacks have the power to vivisect inner worlds, but Langosta was never precise, so even the graceful Observer struggles to use it with any subtlety, simply dicing opponents to ribbons, which then explode. Much worse, as it can turn any part of her body into a slicing weapon, this transforms Observer’s “song” into a fatal weapon, capable of cutting opponents so precisely and indiscriminately that it erases people from existence by passing through them. ** Deleter: The namesake magic of Observer’s current favorite person, a potent magic that revolves around the erasure and destruction of targets with brutal precision and efficiency. Having Poached this long in the past, Observer’s copy is quite a bit inferior to the original’s, though it still remains a deadly weapon, capable of erasing chunks of a target’s existence, inner world included, with every shot. ** Destroyer: The magic shared by Mariposa and her student, Fuse, an unbelievably destructive ability that converts whatever Observer touches into a bomb, which she can detonate at her leisure. These bombs can be made out of even the concepts and ideas within an opponent’s soul, modifying their nature to set them to blow, annihilating them from the inside out. Unlike Mariposa, Observer’s bombs have a more limited distance and will fade given time. However, Observer’s abstract nature makes them far more dangerous, as she can prime anything that bears witness to her “song” as a bomb, detonating them on a grand scale to obliterate everyone and everything she’s touched. ** Miracle Worker: Through Miracle’s magic, Observer can manipulate probability to skew events in her favor, increasing the odds of desired outcomes, though not to 100%, thanks to the definition of miracle as something that should be impossible. As with Miracle, some of Observer’s miracles far surpass what should normally be possible even with them, such as resurrecting herself in the already unlikely event of her death. The odds of this occurring fall drastically whenever it happens, but it’s not as if Observer has ever died with this in her hands, so the odds are only mounting in her favor. ** Nightmare Reader: The choice magic of Terror and a favorite magic of many Shepherds, which can be used to manifest the fears of a target in reality as monstrous nightmares that instill an amplified sense of overwhelming, mind-numbing fear. This needs information on an opponent to be fully useful, but Observer can easily gain such knowledge before and during a battle through various means, allowing her to effectively use this magic to dangerous ends. Inner World Operator: '''The inversion of World Operator. While World Operator is the magic of world programming, Inner World Operator is instead directed inwards, focusing on programming souls and, as implied by the name, inner worlds. It is a magic no less complex than World Operator, necessitating extensive knowledge of spiritual mechanics to utilize, but in turn, grants an immense amount of power over the soul. For all her versatility, Observer’s abilities and magical knowledge are focused on the soul, the mechanics of which are her specialty. There are few witches in existence who can rival her mastery of the soul, which has led to her current, effectively immortal, state. With all of this skill, Observer can easily manipulate the souls of others and herself, altering and rewriting concepts as she pleases and even possessing the knowledge to manipulate inner worlds. Through this, she has heavily modified her own inner world, removing her own concept of death to become even harder to kill. * '''Ego Compress: Observer can intensify the ego pressure her soul emits, allowing it to reassert her personal reality more easily, heal faster, and prevent attempts at soul manipulation. It can also more violently counter such attempts if Observer suddenly ramps up the pressure just as an opponent reaches inside. This will likely sever, if not completely annihilate, a portion of the invader’s consciousness, whichever bit got cut off inside. It can potentially even destroy physical things, such as limbs and weapons, if it catches them. * Spiritual Profiling: Thanks to a familiarity with the soul, Observer can come up with a detailed and generally accurate profile of another individual’s soul and its composition just by spending time around them and analyzing their actions. It’s even more effective in combat, during which Observer can come to conclusions on her opponent’s inner world based on their magic, how it functions, and how it’s used. This is far from foolproof and prone to error, but any profile will be refined over time, becoming more and more accurate and laying the foundation of future analysis and attack. * Paracosm Phantasmagoria: The pinnacle of hallucinatory magic, an illusion that inverts the inner world rather than merely fool around with any of its target’s conventional senses. This draws them into their own consciousness and traps them within, a combination of an illusion and seal, allowing Observer to peruse their memories, put them out of their misery, or Poach and absorb them. As long as the spell is active, the victim is subject to a perfect illusion that can draw upon all their thoughts, memories, wishes, and fears to replicate the outside world. Observer has complete control of the specifics; her illusions can be complex, realistic, and subtle, acting over the course of what feels like lifetimes, or nightmarish, seemingly impossible fever dreams. She can make victims relive parts of their lives, or potentially the whole thing, show other possible outcomes, create completely false scenarios, control their actions and force them to follow an unpleasant “script”, or concoct various scenes that acknowledge their unreality but subject the victim to perfectly lifelike torture anyways. She can alter their perception of time during this illusion as well, making them experience what is just moments in reality as years upon years of falsehoods. Even if her victim knows it’s an illusion, breaking out without outside help is so difficult that it’s nearly impossible. Magic can be barred by Observer with ease, and she can control any magic that she lets through anyways. Analyzing the spell while under its effects is extremely challenging, and Observer can stomp out such thoughts anyways. If her opponent does escape the illusion, they are likely to unknowingly be caught in another layer, of which there are thousands in Observer’s case. As these illusions are realized within the inner world of a victim, the fundamental, conceptual basis of their existence, their effects are reflected in full force on both their body and soul. While normal illusions can harm the victim through shock or suggestion, Paracosm Phantasmagoria can do so outright and can kill them with ease. All the energy needed for the illusion is derived from the victim themself, and the strain of this alone can be lethal. Logos: Logos is a heavenly martial art, system of magic, and philosophy developed by Yaldabaoth and spread throughout Heaven. Dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being and using it in its entirety in combat, Logos is an instinctive fallback for angels, who have its foundation programmed into them. Logos works by clearing the user’s mind, sweeping away their emotions and identity for a time so that they can better focus on combat, making it difficult for angels to form stable identities and properly process emotions. As they generally lack any strong identities or emotions by default, angels are incredibly well-suited to the use of Logos. With this supernatural concentration and the powerful will behind it, Logos revolves around transcending physical attacks and instead relying on pure magical attacks. The user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an instantaneous force with no physical component. These cannot be responded to by normal means, instead requiring magical defenses and accurate predictions to counter them. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and pure magic, so an opponent must defend themselves on both a physical and magical level at once. Though she considers herself a sorceress first and not even a martial artist second or third, Observer is surprisingly competent in Logos, capable of using it in its purest state without harm to herself thanks to the effectively indestructible natures of her soul and identity. She learnt the art at a young age, and has only gotten better and better with it as she’s grown, but she prefers using just Logos rather than mixing in actual hand-to-hand combat with it, seeing it as more trouble than it’s worth to do so. After all, what if she broke a nail? * Eight Ends: A technique that focuses on disabling an opponent’s senses to leave them helpless, channeled through Observer’s attacks. The senses it deactivates are not limited to the five senses of the body, and include a target’s self-awareness, memories, and even their consciousness itself. As agents rely on magical sensing and their own thoughts more than their conventional five senses, a magic limited to these things would be useless, so Eight Ends targets the foundation of things and disables them as well. The deactivation of all an opponent’s senses leads to a comatose state that leaves them incapable of acting or thinking, though agents with powerful defenses can resist these effects, and those with highly developed souls and enough power can act unconsciously in such a state, relying on muscle memory and instinct alone. Few opponents are competent like this. The true power of Eight Ends does not aim to deactivate senses, however, but to destroy them, ultimately seeking to destroy an opponent by completely erasing their consciousness and sense of self. My Most Gracious Choir: The true form of Observer’s inner world, achieved through her obsessive refinement of her ability to Poach, using her mastery of the soul to push the ability to its limits. Though the basic ability remains, through her need to own others, Observer can Poach the inner worlds of others, taking the most private, innermost part of their soul for herself, absorbing them into her inner world, emptied out just for this purpose. Observer has access to the knowledge, memories, and abilities of every individual she’s Poached in this way, leaving their inner worlds open books for her to peruse as she pleases. Poaching inner worlds provides no boost to Observer’s power, granting only new knowledge and abilities. Observer Poaches inner worlds like she Poaches anything else; while it can be activated through just thought, it’s a more delicate task that requires more focus and the usage of Logos combined with Inner World Operator. The process is supremely uncomfortable and painful for victims, and induces a terrified paralysis, not unlike the feeling of a deer caught in headlights. This is one of the inner world’s main shortcomings, as the traumatic nature of Poaching another inner world causes severe damage, and Observer’s yields are thus imperfect and slightly, but noticeably worse than the original. This is in addition to regular Poaching’s shortcomings; any inner world she claims is forever suspended in the state it was in when she stole it. This is an even worse issue, as, without proper training and introspection, most inner worlds provide minimal utility, so to make anything useful out of this ability, Observer must take the most well-developed inner worlds, often training and grooming future victims for this very purpose. She is constantly on the hunt for new inner worlds that would be interesting or powerful acquisitions, desiring to add them to her “choir”. It takes time to “digest” inner worlds, time that varies depending on Observer’s victim’s willpower. During this time, victims can be torn or forced out before Observer fully absorbs them and gains access to their abilities. However, once Observer’s digestion is complete, though their inner world remains perfectly recorded as information, her victim is lost, fully integrated into her soul; perhaps one could perfectly remove these fully absorbed victims, but it would require an unfeasible amount of skill - not even Observer could accomplish this. Observer cannot have all of her inner worlds active at once, only around four, and she switches between useful inner worlds as needed. She can still peruse and utilize knowledge from other, currently inactive inner worlds, but cannot draw upon their full power or any of their effects. Having incompatible inner worlds active will harm her, and she is subject to the side effects of any unhealthy inner worlds. Many of the inner worlds she has absorbed are unhealthy, too, as Observer’s influence tends to introduce such issues into her future victims, ruining them bit by bit. Over the years, Observer has claimed hundreds of inner worlds for herself, all wildly ranging in power, utility, and overall quality. As all these inner worlds support her own, Observer can only be dealt a fatal wound by destroying them all, as quickly as possible; if even one remains, the rest can rapidly regenerate. Of course, it’s not like even this would kill her thanks to her abstract state of existence. In the event that Observer herself is somehow absorbed or has her inner world copied, she has prepared a failsafe that will allow her to take control of her victim from the inside out, digesting them as she frees herself. Observer’s choir includes: * Heat Death: Observer’s former right-hand angel and lover, now another possession in her choir. Possessing the same control of entropy and heat death as she once did, this does not provide the most evident bonuses to her abilities, just serving as another extra life and heightening the power of her primary magic. * Never: A former member of Zabaniya, one of Observer’s old subordinates and one of her all-time favorite possessions. Before their absorption, Never was a nihilistic angel, with a magic focused on destructive causal manipulation - Zero Recursion. A reflection of their miserable worldview, Observer can use this magic to erase the effects of any action, preventing a target from accomplishing anything worthwhile. Their attacks fail to activate, moving becomes impossible, and regeneration simply doesn’t occur. Its destructive applications allow Observer to reverse time and causality to return actions, objects, and beings to nothing, erasing them from existence. It’s more of a weapon than anything, and thus cannot be used to heal the user’s injuries. In Never’s inner world, Terminal Null, causality simply ceases to function for anyone but Observer; permanence and consequence bow to Observer’s will, as causation, time, and space all freeze, preventing any action that Observer does not approve of. Concepts cease to have any meaning in the face of this complete despair, destroying the basis of many magics outright, leaving most opponents helpless before Observer. This can potentially even kill if a victim fails to protect their inner world, as it would also set this to zero. * Trapper Phantasm: The inner world of an agent who hunted down Observer, seeking to kill her for her crimes, but who obviously failed. They were an Inner World Operator like Observer, and their magic reflected this, allowing them to lock down the inner worlds of others to prevent their abilities from being accessed. A potent ability in combat between high-level agents, this can easily lock down an opponent’s greatest capabilities, but Observer can already do this, and more effectively, with other abilities. As a result, it is primarily applied to lock down the unruly inner worlds Observer’s absorbed, preventing their adverse effects, making it a common sight among Observer’s four active worlds. Fully activated, however, Trapper Phantasm presents a different sort of threat altogether, drawing affected victims into Observer’s soul. With the trap triggered, its jaws snap shut, sinking its fangs deep into its victims’ inner worlds. While this deals a significant amount of damage, the true danger is that it greatly restricts a victim’s movement, and, through means of an incorporeal thread connecting them to Observer, allows her to control them and attack their inner world directly. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful agents. * Relative Lightspeed: A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most agents as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful agent to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Duplication Users Category:ESTP Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Original Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sadists Category:Scientists Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sense Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Super Scientists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3